1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball grid array connector, especially to a ball grid array socket (BGA) having positioning structures on electrical contacts thereof for retaining corresponding solder balls in position.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 10, for a conventional BGA socket, solder balls 71 can be mechanically pressed in clip sections 72 formed in contacts 7, and then the connector can be soldered to the PCB. However, the engagement between the solder ball 71 and the clip section 72 is not firm especially when the solder ball 71 is occasionally formed as a small one and the clip section 72 is a large one. This unsecured engagement can result in the falling of the solder balls 71 when the socket is under an undesired shocking and even when the socket is being soldered to the PCB. Hence, a socket which can assure firm engagement between the solder ball and the clip section is desired.
Accordingly, an improved BGA socket is required to overcome the above disadvantage of conventional BGA sockets.
An object of the present invention is to provide a contact for a ZIF socket having a claw foot defined thereon for gripping the solder ball securely after the solder ball is pressed in the clip section, whereby the solder ball can be firmly engaged with the contact during assembly.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a ZIF socket for electrically connecting with pins of a IC package in accordance with the present invention comprising a plurality of contacts, the contact comprises first and second claw portions formed on opposite ends thereof and two spring arms between the first and second claw portions for being engaged with a pin of a IC package. The first and second claw portions have two claw feet defined thereon respectively, furthermore the four claw feet define a clip section in which a solder ball can be received and kept in a predetermined plane when the solder ball is pressed towards the contact, and simultaneously the claw feet can grip the solder ball firmly to avoid the falling of the solder ball during the assembly and solder procedure.